


Thoughts from under the Stars

by eternalqueenofthemyscira



Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalqueenofthemyscira/pseuds/eternalqueenofthemyscira
Summary: The Mandalorian has done what was asked of him and is finally on his way to return the Child to his Client. He is flooded with different thoughts as he attempts to make a decision on what to do with the Child.
Relationships: The Mandalorian and the Child
Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556641
Comments: 9
Kudos: 222





	Thoughts from under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Mando is on the ship at the end of Episode 2 and beginning of episode 3. I know we find out what happens, but I had the idea for this anyway.

Thoughts fly through the Mandalorian’s mind almost as fast as his ship moves. The Child has yet to escape from his mind. The last time he checked, the Child was still sleeping. His attempts at gently shaking his cradle had been futile, yet he had still continued. The soft snores of the Child blended in with the white noise of the ship, but it was still a comfort to know the Child was breathing. That he had survived. 

He loosened his grip on the controls to steal a quick glance at the snoring Child. He was so small and helpless looking. How was it that this small Child, who couldn't even speak yet, was able to save him from a brutal death? 

_ "Because he cares about you." _ This thought travels up from deep within his heart, but he does his best to ignore it. Bounty hunting is not a profession where one can afford to grow attached, especially not to the Asset he must eventually turn in. 

He sighs deeply and watches the stars that surround him. They flicker and shine, almost as if communicating in a secret language. When he was young, the stars used to mesmerize him. He would sit out at night to watch them, perfectly content being immersed in the night sky. But he had grown. He no longer had such luxuries. 

_ “Do not let history repeat itself.” _ His heart speaks again. He sees himself in the Child, there was no denying that.

His childhood had been stolen from him. It used to make him angry, until he was taken in as a Foundling of the Mandalorians. He quickly learned their ways and became a part of them until he could hardly remember his life before being a Mandalorian. 

A small laugh escapes from him, imagining the Child being taken in as a Foundling. He doubted helmets were made small enough to fit him, and even still, he would need holes cut out for his ears. 

His thoughts on the Child and himself continued to wander. He could not help but be curious about what had happened to the Child. According to the Client, he was 50 years old. There was no way he could have been alone all of that time. He hoped that his parents were out there somewhere, alive and well, looking for their child. 

Not like that would matter in time. He had no idea what was going to be done with the Child, but seeing as his Client wanted him delivered alive, he hoped that death was not in his future. 

_ “The only way to guarantee his survival is to keep him with you.” _ His heart whispers again, determined not to be drowned out by his other thoughts. 

He knows it’s true. But he also knows the Guild has codes and rules, none of which he has broken so far. He is determined to keep it that way. 

A decision needed to be made. He liked to think he was good at making decisions, but they were usually “make-a-move-now-or-someone-will-shoot-you” situations. This was completely different. 

_ “The Child has done nothing wrong.” _ His heart is growing stronger, making it all the more difficult to ignore what it says. 

He felt no remorse bringing in guilty criminals to serve the justice they deserved, but this was a Child. Unless this Child had intentionally blown up entire planets, which he quickly deemed impossible, he could not see the Child being wanted as a criminal. He was wanted to be experimented on. 

_ “He does not belong in a laboratory surrounded by people who do not care about him.”  _ Physical pain is beginning in his heart, and whether it is from the unhealed damage inflicted by the Mudhorn or his own thoughts, he cannot tell. 

He sighs again. He has time to make a decision. 


End file.
